Bleach on Facebook 2
by itsmidnighthere
Summary: This is the lovely sequel of Bleach on Facebook, if you have not read that, then I suggest you go read that! :D
1. Facebook and Puberty

Bleach on Facebook 2

So this is the lovely sequel thing of Bleach on Facebook, hope you like! XD

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Facebook went through puberty. Enough Said.

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **WTF? What makes you say that?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **well the popping sound is different and um my chat has been messing up all day.

**Renji Abarai: **so facebook went through puberty, THAT IS AWESOME! Gots to go to Byakuya!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **so you are on first name bases that = awkwardness.

**Renji Abarai: **oh shut up.

* * *

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **buaha I am so freakin evil.

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**50 People **like this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **if you are so evil, why don't you defeat Voldemort?

**Voldemort: **Hey! =[ I thought we were friends!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **not anymore ^_^

* * *

Until Next time! like totally!

:D

Huggles!

**~itsmidnighthere**


	2. The Shun List

So I know this is short, but I do hope you like it! I promise to make it longer next time, I just couldnt think of anything! :S

* * *

**Edward Cullen – Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **so uhh remember that bet we made? Yeah you still owe me. -.-

* * *

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki – Edward Cullen: **why were you on my page? Stalker!

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki – Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **why are you replying to edward cullen? He's on the shun list

* * *

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki – Byakuya Kuchiki: **there is a shun list?

* * *

Until Next time!

**~itsmidnighthere**


	3. MUDKIPS

So I know this chapter may be a litle weird :P okay more weird than a normal chapter would be xD

haha so Mudkips are some time of pokemon if you don't know what they are xP haha

I just thought I would add more people in this time xD lol oh and Im still doing that thing where you can be in the story! :P haha just send a review or message! xP haha

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **I can't BELIEVE **Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki **talked to someone on THE SHUN LIST.

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Jinta Hanakari **and **50 other people **like this.

**Orihime Inoue: **why is there a shun list?

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **do you want to be on the shun list?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **niisama!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **then don't ask about it. :]

**Edward Cullen: **awww c'mon what did I do? why I am I on THE SHUN LIST?

* * *

**Ururu Hanakari- Ash Ketchum: **so, I heard you like mudkips?

**Ash Ketchum – Ururu Hanakari: **I LOVE MUDKIPS.

* * *

**Jinta Hanakari – Ururu Hanakari: **what are mudkips?

* * *

**Ururu Hanakari – Jinta Hanakari: **you don't know what mudkips are? FAIL.

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **now I'm feeling so fried like a cheese stick- did I say cheese stick, I meant G6! YEAH. :D

1 second ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki **and **Yuzu Kurosaki **like this.

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **I. LOVE. YOU.

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere**


	4. Number One Fan girl!

Hey so its me again! :P haha

so I did this for **DeathsLittleBirdie**

If you people want me to do more, tell me! :P haha :D

* * *

**Itsmidnighthere: DeathsLittleBirdie **wants you **Gin Ichimaru **to open your eyes to realize that she is your number one fangirl! :3

2 minutes ago-comment-Like

**Gin Ichimaru **likes this.

**Gin Ichimaru: **a fan girl you say? Well hello :D

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **is this that girl that made me type in German? D:

**Gin Ichimaru: **what are you talking about?

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **I don't know…actually…

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere**


	5. Hey you, I called you a kid

Kay so this chapter is for **Sliverblueroses **and **animeluvv**

and s**liverblueroses **you are fine, you are not bothering me, and your not being selfish, in fact I love all of you peoples ideas :D

haha so the Orihime theme one belongs too **animeluvv **:)

I hope Orihime didn't feel offended xD haha

hope you like this one! lolz :D haha

* * *

**Itsmidnighthere: **Hey… **Toshiro Hitsugaya**! **Sliverblueroses **wanted me to tell you that she called you a kid. ^_^

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **HAHAHAHAHAAHAH :D

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **what are you laughing at?

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **your shortness :D

* * *

**~IchiRuki~: **Official anti IchiHime guidlines.

Orihime is now offcially at the top of the shun list. Anyone who speaks to her will be added to the list also. If she is caught trying to flirt with Ichigo or any other life form, please be sure to attract a hoarde of menos grande to attack her immediatly. Thank you for your cooperation in the anti ichihime campaign.

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Orihime Inoue: **. . . . .

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere**


	6. Uh Oh

So this chapter is for **Thrash Unreal**! I hope you like it! =] haha I love all of you peoples reviews! There awesome! :D

* * *

**Itsmidnighthere: Thrash Unreal** wants to tell you **Renji Abarai** that she is your most devoted fangirl and will love you forever!

1 minute ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai **likes this.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Renji, why did you like this?

**Renji Abarai: **uhhhh. . . .

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **YEAH ABARAI YOU TELL HER!

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **uh oh. . . .

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere**


	7. Ichigo's hair

Heyy so I know its been awhile! so sorry about that :3 been busy

so the first part about Neko is for Aoi the Nekohime

hope you like!(:

:D

* * *

**Neko: Rukia Kuchiki **is **Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki**'s hair dyed that color?

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari** likes this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **oh no. he was born with it. my hair is now orange too, remember halloween? Haha :)

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **please dye your hair black again, PLEASE!

* * *

**Ururu Hanakari: **Christmas is in like 2 weeks! :)

1 second ago-Comment-Like

**Jinta Hanakari, Yuzu Kurosaki **and **Karin Kurosaki** like this.

**Karin Kurosaki: **YES. By the way how come we still don't have our tree up Yuzu? THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!

**Yuzu Kurosaki: **because vampie doesn't want the Christmas tree to sparkle more than him(: well according to Rukia-Chan

**Ururu Hanakari: **haha that's funny!

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere **


	8. falalalalalalalalalalalalal!

Hey! :) So I know its probably been forever, and you were all probably worried, right? :P

So how many people are fans of Harry Potter?

Well I'm starting to "rewrite" a story that I first had on . It was called Evangeline Wood: Year One

would you guys read it if I put it on here? For the time being?

if you did that would be awesome! :D

its not up yet but if you did what to read it, I would love you for that XD sorry just had to say that XD lolz :D

* * *

**Orihime Inoue: **Why is nobody talking to me?

50 minutes ago-Comment-Like

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas tree!…falalalalalalalalal!

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki **likes this.

* * *

**Ururu Hanakari: **Its Christmas Eve!

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Harry Potter **and **Jinta Hanakari **like this.

**Ururu Hanakari: **ummm who are you?

**Harry Potter: **You don't know who I am? I am sad.

**Jinta Hanakari: **yeah who are you freak?

**Harry Potter: **you people are so mean D:

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere**

**P.S **Evangeline Wood: Year One would be a second generation harry potter story : )


	9. the chicken or the egg?

So I know this one is short, I will try to make it longer next time, I would love some ideas cause right now I have writers block, anyways I hope you like this chapter! :))

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Which came first, the chicken or the egg?

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **the egg, duhhhh.

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **no you dumbass, it would be the chicken.

**Yuzu Kurosaki: **that's not possible ichi-nii it would have to be the egg.

**Renji Abarai: **hah someone agrees with me! :)))

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **don't get your hopes up too high cause it was the chicken that came first

**Edward Cullen: **oh oh oh! I knooooow! Someone pick me!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **uhhh why can't it be both the chicken and the egg that come first?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **thanks nii-sama!

* * *

Until next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere **


	10. Peppermint

So I know this is short, and I'm updating less and less. :3

I'm sorry about that! But I do hope you like this chapter! Hehe, got the part with peppermint from mean girls. :P

I love picking on Byakuya! Who else wants to pick on Byakuya? :P

* * *

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki- Byakuya Kuchiki: **Psh, I still say it was the chicken that came first!

2 seconds ago-Comment-Like-See Friendship

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki- Byakuya Kuchiki: **Your face smells like peppermint!

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like-See Friendship

Sasuke Uchiha likes this.

**Renji Abarai: **:O

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere**


	11. She Wolf

So I know its been a long time. :3

Sorry about that, but I sure do hope you like this chapter!:P

I had the idea when I was listening to She Wolf (Loba) by Shakira. :D

* * *

**Rangiku Matsumoto:** There's a she wolf in the closet let it out so she can breathe.

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Thanks.

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Ururu Hankari: **o_O

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere**


	12. I whip my hair back and forth!

Well hello there people. :)

Sorry for not updating in so long! T.T I just couldn't find anything funny to do, so I hope you like this one! :P I also got an account at Quizilla, my account is "thexiceprincessxoxo" so i hope you find me there, I haven't uploaded any stories there...so... T.T

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Oh Crap. This is not good.

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Naruto Uzamaki **likes this.

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **I. Whip. My. Hair. Back. And. Forth. :)

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Yachiru **and **50 People **like this.

**Yachiru: **is that how you get your hair so shiny? :o

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **haha…yes! Wait….what?

* * *

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: **Yo.

1 minute ago via iphone-Comment-like

**1000 people **like this.

* * *

Until Next time!

**~itsmidnighthere **


	13. Please Read

Thank you everyone who has been reviewing on my story!

I'm just updating this, so you know I have no abandoned these stories. It's just very hard to think of an idea some times, but I shall be looking onto the ideas you have been giving me…


	14. Keep Calm and

So, I have finally came back. :P I know this one is really short, I should have one up soon, keep giving me ideas! :-) I love those Keep Calm things... there so funny.. xD

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchik: **Keep calm and hit **Renji Abarai.**

2 hours ago via iphone- Comment- Like

**Rukia Kuchiki **and **1000 people **like this.

**Renji Abarai: **That's not nice.

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: Of course it is!

* * *

Until Next time!

~itsmidnighthere


	15. The bet

So, I know it has been forever! Please forgive me! I hope you like this one! I was actually reading Bleach on Facebook 1, I have so much writers block. D': I have no idea what to write anymore! :'(

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki – Renji Abarai: **So, about that bet….

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki **likes this.

**Renji Abarai: **WHAT BET? O_O

* * *

**Renji Abarai: **Since when have **Rukia Kuchiki **and I made a bet? -_-

1 minute ago-Like-Comment

**5 people **like this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Wow.

* * *

Until Next time!

**~Itsmidnighthere**


	16. Oh Snap

Hmmm, I am not very happy of how this chapter turned out. But I thank **TooLazyToThinkOneUp **for giving me some ideas. I am curious, who else thinks that I did better on **Bleach on Facebook**? *Raises hand* I find that the sequel is less funny, maybe I am losing my funny charms? :(

Don't worry, Rukia won't be single much longer, but will she be back with Ichigo? Dun, dun, dun.

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki **went from "in a relationship" to "single."

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai**, **Byakuya Kuchiki**,** Orihime Inoue **and **50 others **like this.

**Ichigo (Vampie) Kurosaki: ** :O

**Renji Abarai: **Oh snap.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Kurosaki, you better run for your life.

* * *

Until Next time!

**~itsmindnighthere**


End file.
